


#LarrySexTapeLeaked

by Fu3go



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyciekła seks taśma Larry'ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#LarrySexTapeLeaked

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [#LarrySexTapeLeaked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630182) by [blowmeharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowmeharry/pseuds/blowmeharry). 



_Harry oparł rękę na czoło wycierając zalewający go pot, gdy siedział okrakiem na Louisie, wbijając się głębiej w starszego chłopca, zirytowane sapnięcie uciekło z jego ust, jak uderzył w znajomy miękki punkt jeszcze i jeszcze raz, powodując, że Louis skandował jego imię z każdym jękiem, jaki wydawał. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich razy, Louis chciał właściwie czuć Harry'ego wewnątrz siebie i to było po prostu inne uczucie._

_\- Zaraz dojdę – wymamrotał Harry pomiędzy drżącymi oddechami, a Louis jęknął, ręką okrążając swojego kutasa, ciemnego i zarumienionego, a Harry kontynuował wchodzenie głębiej. Moment później, poczuł ogarniającą go rozkosz, gwiazdy a białe światło migotało przed nim, gdy doszedł w starszego chłopaka, podtrzymując pchnięcia przez orgazm._

_Ciało Harry'ego podskoczyło na łóżku, drgając. Louis usiadł na krawędzi łóżka próbując złapać oddech. Oboje wymieniając się spojrzeniem zdumienia, telepatycznie zgadzając się, że był to najlepszy seks, jaki kiedykolwiek uprawiali._

_\- Musisz być częściej na górze – przyznał Louis, a młodszy chłopak momentalnie skinął głową w zgodzie, uśmieszki pokrywały ich twarze._

 

\- Louis!

Louis podskoczył, mrugając mocno, jak był twarzą do chłopca ze zmierzwionymi brązowymi włosami. Liam zawołał jego imię i rzucił mu pytające zmarszczenie brwi.

Jego twarz poczerwieniała, przypominając sobie, gdzie był i co miał robić. - Er... przepraszam.

\- Byłeś taki cały dzień. Wszystko okej?

Louis przewrócił oczami, choć raz nie przejmując się opiekuńczą postawą Liama. To nie było tak, że nie doceniał tego, iż Liam się o niego troszczył jak również o resztę chłopców, ale czasami Daddy Direction mylił niepokój ze wścibstwem.

\- Mam się dobrze, Liam – odpowiedział nonszalancko, machając ręką przed twarzą drugiego chłopaka, jakby chciał go uspokoić. Potem zmusił się do wyszczerzu, próbując zapomnieć o poprzedniej nocy z Harrym, jak zarzucił rękę na ramiona Liama. - Żadnych fiutobloków dzisiaj, tak?

Liam uniósł brwi, wychodząc siłą z uścisku Louisa. - Zobaczymy. - A przez to zrozumiał _dotykaj Harry'ego i wykonaj ruch_.

Louis zadrwił. - To nie tak, że będziemy się migdalić czy coś.

\- Możesz pewnego dnia. Wy dwaj śmierdzicie frustracją seksualną, nawet _ja_ mogę to zobaczyć.

\- Zamknij się – zachichotał Louis, wbijając w niego łokcia. Nie zaprzeczył mu jednak. Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że tak bardzo chciał wejść w spodnie Harry'ego cały czas. Nie pomagało to, że Harry wybrał najgorszy czas na bycie tak cholernie zachwycającym w punkcie, gdzie Louis chciał umrzeć, i z pewnością nie pomagało to, że Harry był tak bardzo zachwycający na scenie.

Zawsze próbowali trzymać się w cieniu w sposób, aby jedynie ich zwolennicy lub „Larry shippers” mogli to pojąć, tym sposobem inni po prostu oskarżali ich o przeanalizowanie małych akcji i kochankowie byli bezpieczniejsi. Mimo tego, jak bardzo chłopcy chcieli się już ujawnić i rozpoznać prawdziwych fanów, czuli, że gdyby byli wspierani przez wielu prostymi małymi rzeczami, potem nie było powodu, aby śpieszyć się do czegoś, na co nie byli gotowi.

Mieli pięć minut do wejścia na żywo i Louis oraz Harry znaleźli się za kulisami po rozmowie z resztą chłopców. Przylgnęli do siebie, próbując pozbyć się zwykłego zdenerwowania przed wywiadem w celu wyglądania odjazdowo i na opanowanego.

Wszystko było dobrze i dwójka z nich zeszła po schodach, które prowadziły na małą scenę, kanapa po lewej, była tą, na której będą siedzieć. Harry ruszył prosto w stronę miejsca, jak najdalej na prawo, gdy Louis przygotowywał się do siedzenia obok niego, Niall jakoś dostał się między nich, z Liamem po drugiej stronie Louisa.

Louis rzucił mu spojrzenie, które krzyczało _mówiłeś, że nie zrobisz tego_ , ale Liam wzruszył ramionami, przekazując, że to nie było częścią jego planu, lecz uśmieszek, który pojawił się niedługo potem, wskazywał, iż niemniej go to bawiło.

Louis starał się ukryć rozczarowanie, gdy dziennikarka pokonała drogę na scenę, a publiczność kontynuowała wiwatowanie. To nie było za częste, robienie wywiadu z publicznością, ale raczej przyzwyczaili się do samych wywiadów, gdzie inni ich oglądali, a nie zdawało się to być wielką rzeczą.

Dziennikarka uśmiechnęła się do chłopców i poczekała aż wiwaty ustaną, aby przemówić. – Dzień dobry Ameryko!  Powitajmy One Direction! - I wiwaty się wznowiły i było wyraźne skandowanie ich imion niosące się echem przez tłum. - Jak się dziś macie, chłopcy?

Jednoczesne odpowiedzi wypełniły ciszę, chłopcy mamrotali słowa w międzyczasie „świetnie, dzięki” i „fantastycznie”.

\- To wspaniale! Jak do tej pory podoba wam się Ameryka?

\- Jest zabawnie. Nasi fani są świetni i wszystko po prostu jest absolutnie fantastyczne – odpowiedział Louis, nieumyślnie zerkając przelotnie na Harry'ego, który oddał uśmiech.

\- Tak? Co byście powiedzieli, fani z Ameryki czy z UK?

Chłopcy wymienili się niezręcznymi spojrzeniami, nie bardzo pewni, czy nawet mieli preferencje. - Kochamy wszystkich naszych fanów po równo, naprawdę –odpowiedział w końcu Liam. - Jednak jesteśmy dość zaskoczeni wielką bazą fanów, kiedy właściwie zostaliśmy odkryci z kilka miesięcy temu.

\- To szalone, prawda? - Dziennikarka rzuciła im podekscytowany uśmiech, potem jej oczy powróciły na arkusz papieru siedzący na jej kolanach. - Więc widzieliście dzisiaj trendy na Twitterze?

Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie po raz kolejny potrząsając głową, ale umieścili swoje oczy na dziennikarce z zaciekawieniem. Wydawało się, że zawsze byli w trendach w tych dniach, ale przez większość czasu musieli przyznać, że było to coś absurdalnego.

\- Seks Taśmy Larry'ego Wyciekły – odczytała z arkuszu i nagle chłopcy zaczęli się śmiać, znajdując w tym absolutną komiczność, która ponownie była w trendach.

\- Nie było to już w trendach kilka miesięcy temu? - zapytał Niall pomiędzy chichotami.

\- Cóż, pewne tweety są ciekawe – oczy dziennikarki skanowały w górę i w dół papier, jej nagłe podniecenie opadło. Jej uwaga była teraz na kompletnie nowym arkuszu i wydawała się zapomnieć, że była w połowie wywiadu. A potem nagle jej szczęka opadła i w pośpiechu z kieszeni wyciągnęła czarnego iPhone'a, jej palce natychmiast klikały szybko po ekranie, aż odsunęła się z rozczarowaniem i szokiem. - Awaria Twittera.

Oczy Louisa poleciały z powrotem do Harry'ego i oboje wyglądali na zatroskanych, jak również reszta chłopców. Nie byli pewni, co się dzieje i nie byli pewni, czy chcieli wiedzieć. Przesadzanie było prawdopodobnie główną kwestią, odkąd fani mogli po prostu posunąć się za daleko do punktu, gdzie rozwalali całą stronę internetową i to zdawało się często zdarzać. Ale nawet wtedy, Liam miał przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak.

Dziennikarce prawie wyślizgnął się iPhone, kiedy muzyka rozległa się w audytorium, sygnalizując, że to koniec programu. Wyglądała dokładnie na tak zmieszaną jak chłopcy, ale próbowała uczynić sytuację mniej niezręczną. - Dziękuję wam za dołączenie do nas, One Direction. Mam nadzieję, uch, na ponowne zobaczenie was? - I potem jej mikrofon zostaje odcięty, a oni wędrują przez chwilę po scenie, próbując zrozumieć, co się stało.

Zayn zszedł ze sceny, jako pierwszy kierując się za kulisy, a potem reszta podążyła za nim, ich serca zacinały się w ich klatkach piersiowych, jak ochrona wskazała na nich, aby weszli do pokoju i zaczekali tam. Pokój był na końcu korytarza, z dala od wejścia na scenę, a kiedy Liam próbował wyjść, spostrzegł, ze drzwi są zablokowane.

\- Co się do cholery dzieje? - zażądał Louis, wściekłość i zdezorientowanie zachodziło mu za skórę. - Dlaczego program skończył się właśnie tak? I dlaczego jesteśmy tutaj? Jeśli ma to coś wspólnego z tym głupim trendem, przysięgam-

Harry położył rękę na tej Louisa w próbie uspokojenia go. - Wyluzuj, Lou. Jestem pewny, że wszystko w porządku.

Louis zmięknął po dotykiem Harry'ego, spadając swym ciałem na miejsce obok niego, czekając niecierpliwie na dowiedzenie się, o co, do kurwy, chodzi. Czas zdawał się wlec i Louis zaczął czuć się znużony i musiał zwalczyć pragnienie zaśnięcia właśnie tu i teraz. Właśnie zaczął drzemać, kiedy poczuł coś szturchającego go w ramię, otrząsając go z ponurego oszołomienia.

Otworzył oczy, aby zobaczyć szmaragdowe kule Harry'ego wpatrującego się w niego. - Zarząd chce z nami pomówić.

Louis nie odważył się go zakwestionować, ale gdy przeszedł przez drzwi, zostawiając resztę chłopców z tyłu, nie mógł nic poradzić na zastanawianie się, dlaczego zarząd chciał rozmawiać tylko z Harrym i z nim. Louis został natychmiast się zaniepokoił i coś było nie tak, ale nie mógł wskazać palcem co.

Kiedy weszli do nowego pomieszczenia, od razu spostrzegli starszego mężczyznę z siwymi włosami na głowie tak jak i na brodzie, w okularach równie wyglądających na niebezpieczne. Harry i Louis natychmiastowo wiedzieli, że to był Richard Griffiths, współwłaściciel Modest Managementu. Louis przełknął i zagryzł nerwowo wargę, wiedząc, że to nie mogło być dobre, skoro nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiali nawet z właścicielami, i teraz jeden z nich pojawił się w środku wywiadu.

\- Co wy sobie myśleliście? - W końcu przemówił głosem usytuowanym na normalnym poziomie głośności, ale tonem ostrym i uszczypliwym. - Jak mogliście zrobić coś tak nieodpowiedzialnego?

Louis oczyścił gardło i starał się brzmieć rozsądnie. - Z całym szacunkiem, proszę pana, ale mogę zapytać, co dokładnie zrobiliśmy? Nie ujawniliśmy się, czyż nie?

\- Zrobiliście więcej niż to – odpalił Griffiths,wykazując, że faktycznie się ujawnili i Louis spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem wymagającym wiedzieć _jak_. - Wiedziałem, że to nie zadziała. Po prostu wiedziałem. Powinienem nałożyć na was zakaz seksu, mimo wszystko!

\- _Zakaz seksu_? - wybuchnął Harry od jego zamknięcia, a Louis wiedział, że oboje podejrzewali to samo. - To nie może być o tym trendzie, prawda?

\- To nie jest jakiś tam trend – wyjaśnił właściciel, gdy pokonał drogę do rogu pokoju, gdzie leżała teczka. Wyciągnął małego laptopa i położył go na stole przed ich dwójką. Otworzył go i wpisał hasło, ekran natychmiast rozjaśnił się ukazując Harry'ego ściągającego koszulkę z Louisa z podążającymi za tym pocałunkami. Scena była aż nazbyt znana i Louis musiał cofnąć się, aby uniknąć przewrócenia się.

\- Nie – tchnął z opadniętą szczęką Jego serce biło nieregularnie i był pewien, że rozdarło się na pół. Nie było słów opisujących, jak czuł się w tym momencie. Odczuwał to tak, jakby wszystko wokół niego się rozpadło i był tak załamany, tak sfrustrowany, tak wściekły, tak zdezorientowany, tak niewiarygodnie zawstydzony, że nie mógł nawet zmusić się do zwrócenia uwagi na dyszącego chłopca koło niego.

\- Jak- Dlaczego- – Louis próbował uformować poprawnie słowa, ale nie mógł przestać się wpatrywać w obraz, który grał przed nim. - My nie-

\- To oczywiste, że nie chcieliście, żeby to się stało. Jeśli byłbym wami, w ogóle bym tego nawet nie nagrywał.

\- To jest właśnie to... – Louis zmarszczył brwi, stykając je razem. - _Nie zrobiliśmy tego._

\- Racja. - Głos Griffithsa ociekał sarkazmem. - Więc próbujecie powiedzieć mi o kimś, kto wszedł do waszego pokoju hotelowego, ukrył kamerę i zdołał otrzymać seks taśmę bez waszego zauważenia?

Louis potrząsnął głową wciąż próbując zrozumieć, jak to się stało. Teraz ekran pokazywał Louisa i Harry'ego nagich, ssących siebie i widok ten sprawił, że Louis czuł się niedobrze. Nie mógł już znieść patrzenia na ekran i nie zawahał się przed wyłączeniem go. Opadł na ziemię, ciągnąc włosy we frustracji, rozdrażnienie rosło z każdą sekundą. Kto zrobił coś takiego? Fani żartowali cały czas o zapragnięciu seks taśmy, ale Louis nigdy by nie pomyślał, że byli poważni. I pomyśleć, że ktoś wpadł w te wszystkie kłopoty i minął ochronę, aby dostać się do ich pokoju hotelowego tylko po to, żeby nagrać ich uprawiających seks, to było po prostu chore. Chore i obrzydliwe.

Griffiths zdawał się rozumieć, że chłopcy nie nakręcili tego i stawiając się w ich sytuacji, pozwoliłby im odejść, mówiąc im, aby trzymali się w cieniu przez kilka dni. To także znaczyło odwołanie wywiadów, koncertów, meet and greets, wszystkiego, przynosząc fanom nawet więcej rozczarowania. Wewnątrz Louis wiedział, że wszystko stanie się gorsze, i to była ich wina.

Jazda do hotelu była cicha. Za cicha, naprawdę. Nikt nic nie mówił i nikt _nie chciał_ powiedzieć czegokolwiek z obawy, że to pogorszyłoby jedynie sytuację. Ciszę jednakże przerwano, kiedy usiłowali opuścić pojazd. Budynek był otoczony setkami fanów, szeregi przekleństw były rzucane w nich z każdego kąta. Trzymane znaki i wiadomości z motywem „geje są obrzydliwi” i „pójdziecie do piekła” i Louis musiał zostać od nich odciągnięty, wciąż mógł czuć szyderstwa, jak kontynuowano nienawistne komentarze aż chłopcy byli bezpieczni wewnątrz budynku, ich ochrona powstrzymywała tłum na zewnątrz.

Minuta, w której Harry i Louis przybyli do ich pokoju hotelowego, Louis natychmiast wmaszerował do środka miotając każdym przedmiotem, który jego ręce mogły dosięgnąć, na ziemię.

\- Louis, przestań! - krzyknął Harry, usiłując uzyskać Louisa pod kontrolą. - Co ty robisz?

\- Próbuję znaleźć tę pieprzoną kamerę – odparł Louis z grymasem, jego zęby zacisnęły się ciasno, jak osunął się, od kręconowłosego chłopca, kontynuując przewracanie wszystkiego na swojej drodze. Zmarszczył brwi, mrużąc oczy na widok brązowego pluszowego misia siedzącego na telewizorze z czarną dziurą w brzuchu. I kiedy się zbliżył, zobaczył to na widoku.

\- Znalazłem.

Miał rzucić wypchanego zwierzaka na ziemię i przejść do porozrywania go, kiedy Harry go powstrzymał. - Czekaj, może możemy pokazać to policji i oni mogą dowiedzieć się, kto to zrobił.

\- Jak? - Louis przemówił głośniej niż zamierzał.

Harry zaskakująco nie był zmieszany postawą Louisa. Wzruszył ramionami. - Mają swoje sposoby.

Było to wartym spróbowania. Harry od razu poszedł i zadzwonił do Griffithsa oraz poinformował go o ich odkryciu i już wkrótce, wpadł, aby zabrać to, mówiąc chłopcom, że zajmie się tym. Podziękowali mu, i pomimo że dopiero spotkali się z mężczyzną a on uśmiechał się do nich lub chciał ukazać jakąkolwiek oznakę sympatii, byli mu przynajmniej wdzięczni, że starał się im pomóc. Ale potem znów, on po prostu wykonywał swoją pracę.

Była pora nocna i Louis właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica, zwykłe oderwanie się od życia i czas relaksacji nie pomogły mu tym razem. Nie pomogło też lustro znajdujące się przed nim, gdy brał prysznic. Nie mógł znieść widoku samego siebie, co było nienaturalnym dla Louisa. Za każdym razem, gdy wyłapywał mignięcie swojego ciała, mógł jedynie myśleć o dzisiejszych komentarzach rzucanych w niego i słowo „wstyd” odbijało się w jego umyśle. Louis nie był przyzwyczajony do jazdy po swojej seksualności, ale był na to przygotowany. Po prostu nie wiedział, jak złe to mogło być. A na samym szczycie, seks taśma dawała więcej powodów ludziom do wierzenia, że był obrzydliwy. W ogóle nic nie mogło tego przewyższyć.

Nie mógł powstrzymać się od wybuchnięcia płaczem pod prysznicem. Louis nigdy nie płakał, a kiedy musiał, nigdy nie chciał, żeby inni widzieli jego ból, i robienie tego pod prysznicem było jedyną opcją. Próbował utrzymać szloch cichym, nie chcąc, aby Harry martwił się o niego, kiedy musiał martwić się o siebie samego. Louis dbał o Harry'ego i nie chciał stać się ciężarem dla nikogo, zwłaszcza Harry'ego.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i Louis wyszedł z toalety, aby zobaczyć Harry'ego otwierającego drzwi, wpuszczając Liama do środka. Miał pusty wygląd twarzy, policzki jasno czerwone, wory pod oczami, wyglądając ogólnie strasznie. Pomimo sympatii, którą Louis czuł do przyjaciela, wiedział dokładnie, po co Liam tu był, a był załatwić sprawę.

\- Jeśli jesteś tutaj, żeby pokrzyczeć na nas, sugeruję ci wyjść – powiedział bez ogródek Louis.

Liam zamknął za sobą drzwi i troska promieniowała w jego oczach, gdy przyciągnął Louisa do ciasnego uścisku, ich klatki piersiowe falują, jakby powstrzymywali się od płaczu. Liam podniósł jedną rękę z Louisa i kolejne ciał wskoczyło do uścisku, i Louisa był zaskoczony gwałtownym tempem bicia serca Harry'ego.

\- Simon dotrze do sedna tego.

Powieki Louisa wystrzeliły w górę. - Simon? Och, świetnie. Teraz Simon Cowell został zaangażowany. To po prostu staje się lepsze i lepsze.

Nagle telefon wybuchnął w pokoju, wypełniając pokój tekstem Eda Sheerana, podrabiając nastrój. Harry uciekł z uścisku i popędził do stolika nocnego, gdzie rzucił okiem na ekran i odłożył go z powrotem.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Kto to był?

\- Moja mama – było wszystkim, co Harry musiał powiedzieć, żeby Louis zrozumiał. Nie było mowy, aby któryś z nich chciał usłyszeć, co ich rodziny miały do powiedzenia. Louis był przekonany, że nie mają nic przeciwko ich związkowi, ale seks taśmy... Już nie do końca. Mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że nie oglądali tego jeszcze...

\- Tutaj była kamera – wyjaśnił Harry, wskazując na telewizor. - Była ukryta w pluszowym misiu. Myślę, że fan mógł dać to nam kiedyś.

Liam odpowiedział skinięciem głowy. - Ta, nie ma mowy, żeby właściwie tutaj weszli. - Nikt nic nie powiedział przez chwilę, a napięcie znów rosło. - Sądzę, że wszyscy potrzebujemy snu. Jeśli czegoś potrzebujecie, jestem tutaj zawsze dla was. Wszyscy z nas są. Okej?

Dwójka chłopców kiwnęła głowami na potwierdzenie, jednak słowa Liama ledwo, co cokolwiek poprawiły, za wyjątkiem dostarczenia przekonania, że wciąż mają kogoś po swojej stronie.

\- Widzimy się jutro.

Po wyjściu Liama, Harry poszedł prosto do łóżka, zakopując się w kocach. Louis uśmiechnął się cierpko na wspaniały widok, ale jego moment szczęście opuścił go szybciej niż przebył i wrócił do wyglądania na zrozpaczonego. Harry przyglądał się mu badawczo, jego łagodne spojrzenie spowodowało, że wargi Louisa zadrżały i łzy ponownie groziły wypłynięciem. Starał się uniknąć tego przez popędzenie swojego ciała do Harry'ego, wyłączając światła za sobą. Louis położył się obok Harry'ego, chowając twarz w wyciągniętą szyję, boleśnie słodki zapach oczyściło Louisa z wszystkich myśli. Harry owinął ramię wokół pasa starszego chłopca a druga ręka chwycił jego ze wszystkich sił. Harry był przestraszony, i Louis to wiedział. Ale był silny i Louis podziwiał go za to. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał to powiedzenie – Kocham cię, Haz – gdy ciemność zabrała go do bezsennego snu.

Telefon zadzwonił i Louis natychmiast obrócił się na bok, zarzucając poduszkę na głowę. Zajęczał, jak poczuł przesunięcie się ciężaru, gdy Harry wstał odpowiedzieć na dzwonienie.

\- Halo?

Louis, wciąż w pół-śnie, jedynie udało mu się wyłapać kilka słów z tego. Frazy „racja”, „powiem mu” i „będziemy na dole za minutę” były wystarczające do wyciągnięcia go z łóżka. Momentalnie był w pełni obudzony, wczorajsze wydarzenia zalały go, okropne przypomnienie, że wszystko się zmieniło.

Kiedy chłopcy ubrali się i skierowali do lobby, najpierw zauważyli Griffithsa siedzącego na jednej z kanap, przesuwającego po telefonie. Był tam kolejny mężczyzna obok niego, przypuszczalnie drugi współwłaściciel, Harry Magee.

Louis i Harry usiedli na kanapie przed dwójką mężczyzn, niepewni jak rozpocząć konwersację. Wiedzieli, że proste _dzień dobry_ nie zadziałałoby, zważywszy na oczywistą powagę i musieli zachować się profesjonalnie.

\- Zdołaliśmy wytropić źródło taśmy – powiedział w końcu Griffiths, jak obaj chłopcy się ożywili, słuchając to, co ma dalej do powiedzenia. – Sprawdziłam po nazwie larry-stylinso-n na Twitterze i usunięto tam wideo jak również i konto kilka godzin temu. Jednakże byliśmy w stanie dotrzeć do jej adresu IP, zanim usunęła konto i obecnie radzi sobie z wieloma pozwami sądowymi.

Louis poczuł ulgę, ale nawet z usuniętym wideo i oskarżoną dziewczyną, wideo wciąż wyszło dzień temu i było wystarczająco czasu dla całego świata, aby to zobaczyć i pobrać. Wiedział, że usunięcie tego nie zapobiegało przed zdarzeniem się tego, nie ze wspomnieniem dalszego dokuczania.

\- Jeden z procesów zawiera naruszenie praw i pracujemy szybko nad całkowitym usunięciem wideo – Harry Magee przemówił po raz pierwszy.

\- Próbujemy stworzyć wirusa, który zaatakuje komputery natychmiastowo po otwarciu pliku, ale na teraz brakuje nam wiedzy i technologii – wyjaśnił Griffiths, a potem westchnął. - Chciałbym, żebyśmy mogli zrobić więcej.

Louis chciał zasugerować, żeby przekonali świat, że to nie oni byli w wideo, ale ich twarze było widać idealnie, i nic nie można poradzić, że było w jakości HD i w rzeczywistości, nie było niczego, co mogliby zrobić, aby udowodnić, że to nie byli oni.

\- Dziękujemy za wszystko. Naprawdę – Louis próbował pokazać swoje uznanie w stronę dwóch mężczyzn. - Naprawdę nam przykro za spowodowanie problemów. - Naprawdę było mu przykro. Pewnie, Zarząd był suką czasami, ale naprawdę uważali na nich.

\- Nie ma nic, za miałoby być wam przykro. Rozumiem, że nie chcieliście, żeby coś z tego się stało. - I to były sympatyczne słowa, że Louisa aż uszy swędziały. – Zasugerowałbym trzymanie się w cieniu. Zostańcie w domach, przebywajcie z dala od portali społecznościowych. W zasadzie, całkowicie unikajcie Internetu i telewizji.

Louis przytaknął niechętnie, odwracając głowę, żeby zobaczyć, że Harry również przytakuje.

\- Cóż, Naprawdę musimy już iść. - Dwójka mężczyzn zaczęła wstawać i jak skierowali się do drzwi, Louis mógł przysiąc, że Griffiths uśmiechnął się do nich, tylko przelotnie. - Powodzenia ze wszystkim. Będziemy w kontakcie.

W momencie, gdy Harry i Louis weszli do apartamentu, Louis zapytał, czy powinien zamówić obsługę hotelową, ale Harry wzruszył na to ramionami twierdząc, że nie jest głodny. Louis poszedł i tak zadzwonił, decydując się, iż dlatego, że był zasmucony, nie oznaczało to, że wciąż nie mógł jeść.

Louis usłyszał pukanie i był zaskoczony, że pizza była gotowa tak szybko. Otworzył ostrożnie drzwi, patrząc przez szparę, aby upewnić się, że to nie fan. Nawet bardziej nieoczekiwanie to był Zayn, Niall i Liam.

Louis westchnął, opierając głowę o drzwi. - Czego chcecie?

\- Po prostu chcemy spędzić z wami czas – przemówił Zayn za nich. - Nie ma nic złego w tworzeniu więzi z facetem.

\- Ta i to nam pomoże o zapomnieniu tej sprawy – wtrącił Niall, wchodząc do pokoju z laptopem w dłoni. - Pomyślałem, że może moglibyśmy obejrzeć jakieś wideo. Może wspomnienia czy coś.

\- Doceniam ofertę, ludzie, ale naprawdę tego nie czuję – powiedział Louis przepraszającym tonem. - Poza tym, najlepiej będzie, jeśli pozostaniemy z dala od Internetu.

Niall nalegał: - Ale są zapisane na moim komputerze. Nie potrzebujemy Internetu do odtworzenia ich.

Oczy Louisa wróciły do Harry'ego, który leżał na łóżko, trzymając telefon w powietrzu.

\- Dobrze – w końcu się poddał, wzdychając, jak ich wpuszczał.

Dwadzieścia minut później, chłopcy uśmiechali się i chichotali, jak przechodzili przez X-factor video diaries, wspominając, jakie ich życia były. W sumie, to było słodką, chwilową ucieczką od rzeczywistości.

Louis wstał, aby otworzyć drzwi, kiedy usłyszał pukanie. Gdy gość od pizzy wniósł pizzę do salonu, chłopcy podziękowali Louisowi za zamówienie jej dla nich, i zamierzał powiedzieć im o czymś,  ale podniecenie w ich oczach było wystarczające, aby to zaniedbać.

Louis podszedł do drzwi, aby je zamknąć, ale poza dźwiękami wydawanymi przez chłopców, mógł przysiąc, że słyszy skomlenia, jeśli nie szlochanie. To prawie brzmiało jak Harry... Jego oczy wróciły do salonu i ze światłem w łazience, nagle stał się świadom, że był to istotnie Harry.

Pociągnął za drzwi, nie kłopocząc się z pukaniem, aby zobaczyć Harry'ego siedzącego na sedesie, patrzącego na telefon. Jak Louis przybliżył się, także zaobserwował, że jego kręcone włosy były na twarzy i kiedy odepchnął je, twarz Harry'ego była czerwona, oczy rozmazane łzami.

\- Harry – powiedział miękko Louis, siadając na ziemię obok Harry'ego, patrząc na niego w próbie zmuszenia go, aby oddał spojrzenie. Ale to nie miało sensu i oczy Harry'ego były przyklejone do telefonu. Wzdychając głośno, Louis wyciągnął telefon z uścisku Harry'ego i widok na ekranie wywołał u Louisa osłabnięcie, niezdolny był do uwierzenia, że ludzie mówili tak o nich. Przez wzmianki na twitterze Harry'ego, mógł zobaczyć komentarz po komentarzu, nienawistne rzeczy wypowiedziane o Harrym i ich dwójce razem. A jeśli to nie było wystarczająco złe, więcej komentarzy napływało i Louis spostrzegł, że niemożliwym jest nadążanie i nie mógł znaleźć _żadnej_ życzliwej wiadomości wyrównującej to.

\- Harry, nie miałeś patrzeć na to gówno – powiedział Louis z dezaprobatą, przenosząc młodszego chłopca w swoje ramiona. Ciało Harry'ego pozostało spięte, jak kontynuował szloch w koszulkę Louisa. Louis poklepywał małe kółka na plecach Harry'ego, zapewniając go, że wszystko jest okej i nie było potrzeby płakać, pomimo że wiedział, iż nic z tego nie było prawdą. Zrobił, co mógł, aby się uspokoić, nie chcąc zmienić to w święto płaczu. Poza tym, Harry potrzebował go zwłaszcza teraz i Louis nie mógł go zawieść.

Wciąż wpatrywał się we wzmianki, jak wyskakiwały przed nim. Hejt za hejtem po hejcie... Niektóre komentarze właściwie zaczynały być nieco zbędne po wypowiedzeniu tak wiele razy; bez względu na to, zadawały te samą liczbę obrażeń, Wszystko pozostaje zgodne; jednakże, był jeden, który przyciągnął jego wzrok.

_**Tina the Llama @lordfapoguise** _

_@louis_tomlinson @harry_styles wspieram was chłopcy na 100% od początku. Nie pozwólcie hejterom dostać się do was, oni nie wiedzą wszystkiego. Nie zrażajcie się, okej? Kocham was :) x_

W tym momencie, Louis myślał, że faktycznie się uśmiecha. Pokazał Harry'emu tweeta i nagle łzy Harry'ego zmalały. Jak wzmianki ich zalewały, zaczął zauważać, że w zasadzie było więcej miłych komentarzy. Po prostu zwrócił zbyt wiele uwagi na hejty, aby zobaczyć, że właściwie są ludzie, których nie obchodziło, że byli razem, że wideo ich uprawiających seks wypuszczono, i co najważniejsze, nie wszyscy ich nienawidzili.

Nastroje obojga chłopców poprawiły się szybko i łatwo, jak weszli znów do salonu, wybuchając śmiechem, gdy komentowali to, jak dziecinnie wyglądali w tracie X-Factora. Wykazywali, jak Louis i Harry byli tak oczywiści w pobliżu siebie i dumali, jak ludzie nie zorientowali się wcześniej. Nawet podjedli wysiłek, aby pójść na YouTube i obejrzeć kilka wywiadów, unikając komentarzy poniżej, na wszelki wypadek. Śmiali się za każdym razem, gdy dziennikarz/dziennikarka zadawali pytania o „Larry'ego Stylinsona” i z absurdalnych prób Louisa próbującego ukryć prawdę przez żartowanie o tym, i kiedy uświadomił sobie, że zawsze owijał w bawełnę, ale nigdy nie wyparł się ich związku. Ani razu.

Chłopcy wyszli dwie godziny później, przypadkowe wybuchy energii już zaczynały gasnąć, gdy zostawili Harry'ego i Louisa samych. Louis próbował ze wszystkich sił zachowywać się entuzjastycznie, utrzymując te samą atmosferę, jak kiedy byli ze wszystkimi innymi. Wiedział, że Harry był już niesamowicie wrażliwy i czytanie tych nienawistnych komentarzy jedynie czyniły to gorszym, więc zrozumiał, że nadmierne szczęście było jedynym sposobem na rozweselenie go.

Byli pośrodku walki na łaskotki, kiedy Louis poczuł wibrujący telefon w kieszeni. Wahał się przed wyciągnięciem go, najpierw założył, że to były wzmianki z twittera, ale przypomniał sobie, że powiadomienia wyłączył z pewnych powodów. ID dzwoniącego mówiło imię jego mamy i kłócił się wewnętrznie ze sobą przez dobre trzydzieści sekund, zanim w końcu się poddał.

\- Halo?

\- Louis. Dziękuję, że w końcu odebrałeś – powiedział kobiecy głos z absolutnie nie zamierzonym sarkazmem. - Po prostu dzwoniłam, żeby zobaczyć, jak leci. Jak się mają sprawy?

Louis nic nie powiedział, ponieważ nie było nawet sposobu na opisanie szeregu emocji, z jakimi miał do czynienia. Wyszedł z prostą odpowiedzią. Jest już... lepiej.

\- Dobrze słyszeć. Jak ma się Harry?

\- W porządku – odpowiedział Louis pobieżnie, rzucając ukradkiem spojrzenie na kręconowłosego chłopca skaczącego po kanałach w telewizorze. Przemierzał pokój aż w końcu usiadł na kanapie, zmęczony ruchem. - Nie jesteś... zła, tak?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Dlaczego tak pomyślałeś? - Był moment ciszy, który Johannah Tomlinson wypełniła długim westchnięciem. - Wiedziałam, że to nie była twoja wina przez cały czas, cukiereczku. Nie ma żadnych powodów, dlaczego ty i Harry zrobilibyście, kiedy wasz związek już jest tajemnicą na pierwszym miejscu- er, był, mam na myśli. - Kolejna pauza. - Przestanę o tym mówić, jeśli chcesz, ale po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedział, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz czegoś potrzebować — to tyczy się również Harry'ego —  nigdy nie wahaj się zadzwonić do mnie.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Louis do telefonu, bawiąc się wzorem na materiale od spodni z piżamy. - Naprawdę. Dziękuje, mamo.

\- Więc co porabiacie?

\- Mamy zamiar iść spać.

\- Och, prawdopodobnie powinnam was zatem zostawić... - zamilkła, dźwięk telewizora grał w tle. - Powiedz Harry'emu, żeby zadzwonił do swojej mamy, tak? One choruje ze zmartwienia o niego, a on odpowiada na jej dzwonienia.

Louis zapewnił ją – Dam mu znać.

I Louis właściwie posłuchał poleceń mamy. Zachęcił Harry'ego do zadzwonienia do swojej mamy i przynajmniej powiedzenia jej, że było z nim okej, a Harry był niechętny do zrobienia tego, co mu kazano, jak zwykle, chcąc zadowolić swojego chłopaka.

Konwersacja poszła dobrze lub przynajmniej lepiej niż Harry się spodziewał. Louis nie mógł się oprzeć podsłuchiwaniu, a Harry nie wydawał się mieć coś przeciwko, i dziwnym było, jak podobnie ich rozmowy wyglądały. Zasadniczo to jego mama przeprowadziła całą rozmowę z Harrym mamroczącym słowa zgody i w sumie była to wesoła rozmowa, a później Harry nawet przyznał się, że to pomogło mu poczuć się trochę lepiej.

Harry rozebrał się z ubrań, aby przebrać się w piżamę i jak zwykle Louis nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Jednak robienie tego zazwyczaj powodowało, że jego hormony wariowały, tym razem było inaczej. Jak Louis patrzył na każdą pojedynczą rysę Harry'ego, słowa „porno” i „wstyd” przebiegały przez jego umysł i był zmuszony do odwrócenia spojrzenia od idealnego ciała. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie był pewny, czy będzie mógł jeszcze kiedykolwiek dotknąć Harry'ego w ten sposób. Czuł, że zniszczył niewinność tego biednego chłopca i nie chciał powtórzyć tego błędu.

Louis nie sądził, że będą jeszcze kiedykolwiek uprawiać seks.

To nawet nie było głównym problemem. To, o co martwił się najbardziej to o zespół. Był przestraszony, że to naprawdę zniszczyło wszystko, nad czym pracowali, i że stracili większość bazy fanów, Louis miał trudny czas zastanawiania się, czy ich sława będzie trwać dłużej.

W pewnym sensie chciałby, aby cały świat nie wiedział, kim byli. Wtedy Louis i Harry mogliby być normalną parą, która jedynie otrzymywałaby minimalne spojrzenia, kiedy spędzaliby czas publicznie. Nie musieliby nic ukrywać lub martwić się o głupie wideo w sieci. Wszystko mogłoby być idealnie i nic nie sprawiałoby bólu.

Z drugiej strony, Louis kochał bycie w One Direction, prawie tak bardzo jak Harry'ego. Jeśli to nie byłoby dla zespołu, nie spotkaliby się, nawet i reszta chłopców dotknęłaby życia Louisa w sposób, w jaki nie może być wymazane albo zastąpione. Nie mógł nawet znieść myśli bycia bez nich i ich impertynencji oraz idealnych osobowości, które nadają życiu Louisa znaczenie.

Wszystko trwało dwa tygodnie.

Dwa tygodnie osamotnienia od fanów, aby się uspokoić, od mediów, aby przestały plotkować o nich, od chłopców, aby uzyskać spokój umysłu w zamknięciu domu. Dwa tygodnie od zarządu, aby zorganizowali ich pierwszy wywiad, skoro wideo wyszło.

Było dziwnie znów być na osobliwie znajomej scenie ze światłami bijącymi chłopców pod każdym kątem i byli właściwie całkowicie zdenerwowani przez przedstawienie po raz pierwszy od dawna. Louis był wcześniej zdenerwowany i to była normalna reakcja, ale dosłownie trząsł się ze strachu, nie pewny, czego się spodziewać. Mógł jedynie mieć nadzieje, że widownia pozostanie pod kontrolom i że będą mogli po prostu przeprowadzić wywiad.

Zarząd zorganizował kolejny wywiad z Good Morning America i Louis od razu założył, że było to po to, aby zrekompensować ostatnią, nieudaną próbę, ale było rzekomo po to, aby wszystko oczyścić i, _miejmy_ _nadzieję_ , poprawić sytuację. Niemniej jednak, Louis przeczuwał, że dziś będzie po prostu kolejne zażenowanie.

Ta sama dziennikarka pokonała drogę na scenę i widownia zaklaskała jako sposób na powitanie jej, ale czynność zdawała się być wymuszona.

\- Miło was znów widzieć, chłopcy – powiedziała do nich z uśmiechem. - Chciałabym przeprosić za ten ostatni wywiad i za to, że skończył się tak nagle. Miejmy nadzieję, że możemy wyjaśnić dziś wszystko i oczyścić z zamętu. - Potem poruszyła brwią na chłopców, dając im sygnał.

\- Racja. Cóż, dwa tygodnie temu – zaczął przemawiać Liam, skoro został wybrany do wyjaśnienia wszystkiego, jako że czuł się najbardziej pewny – wideo wyciekło do sieci, z udziałem Harry'ego i Louisa, i zostaliśmy wyciągnięci z wywiadu, więc to była jakby sytuacja awaryjna. Wideo zostało usunięte i dziewczyna, która to opublikowała, jest pozwana za to, i rzeczy się ochłodziły.

\- Przypuszczam, że dostaliście sporą ilość hejtów, prawda?

Liam przytaknął. - To było znośne. - Louis oglądał jak Liam cofa się powoli na kanapie, jego komfortowe stanowisko znikało. To było oczywiste, że Liam nie był już tak zrelaksowany. - Nie jesteśmy pewni, co do zasięgu tego od ujawnienia się Louisa i Harry'ego, ale mamy nadzieję, że nasi prawdziwi fani zaakceptują ich... związek.

Potem coś się stało i nagle Louis przemawiał z całkowitą świadomością swojej siły, słowa prawdy wybuchające z jego ust. - Rozumiemy, że powinniśmy powiedzieć wam prawdę i nie oszczędzać nic. Wolelibyśmy być znienawidzeni za to, kim jesteśmy niż kochani za to, kim nie jesteśmy – zacytował. - Harry i ja jesteśmy razem od X-Factora, ściślej mówiąc to od festiwalu w Leeds. Jestem pewny, że niektórzy fani mieli przeczucie i mieli rację, co do nas. - Louis zatrzymał się, aby wziąć głęboki oddech, nagle przestraszony powiedzeniem czegoś niewłaściwego.

Westchnął głęboko, próbując sformułować słowa i jak powinien je powiedzieć. - To nie było tak, jak chcieliśmy się ujawnić. Nie mieliście zobaczyć tego wideo, żadne z nas nie miało. To było naruszenie prywatności i przykro mi, jeśli to zmieniło wasze poglądy na nas. Ale kiedy naprawdę o tym pomyślicie, jesteśmy tylko dwójką młodych ludzi zakochanych w sobie.

Zerknął na kręconowłosego chłopaka koło siebie, uśmiechając się cierpko, jak jego śmiałość wynurzała się. - Jak wy czulibyście się, gdyby ktoś nagrał was i waszego małżonka, gdy uprawiacie seks, a potem umieścił to w sieci, żeby cały świat zobaczył? A potem wszyscy nienawidziliby was za to, kiedy wy nie możecie nic z tym zrobić? Mogę zrozumieć, że nienawidzicie nas za bycie razem o szanuję to, to wasza opinia. Ale nie możecie naprawdę nas winić za cokolwiek innego, kiedy to było wyraźnie poza naszym zasięgiem.

Louis poczuł napinające się ciało Harry'ego i kręconowłosy chłopiec oczyścił gardło, przenosząc się na koniec siedzenia. - Chcielibyśmy dać wam, fanom, ogromne podziękowania. Nie macie pojęcia, ile to dla nas znaczy, że wciąż mamy prawdziwych fanów po naszej stronie.

Kiedy wywiad dobiegł końca, widownia wiwatowała dziko, całkiem inaczej niż jakie dostali pierwszy raz na scenie. Louis patrzył na widownie z małym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy, kiedy zauważył, że liczba plakatów została uniesiona w górę. Wiadomości rozciągały się od „ Larry Stylinson Forever” do „Kochamy Was Harry i Louis”, z których wszystkie były pozytywne i powodowały u Louisa większe roztrzepanie niż był w zeszłych tygodniach.

Poszli za kulisy i natychmiast Harry zarzucił swoje ramiona na starszego chłopca w pierwszym prawdziwym uścisku, jaki dzielili od dawna. Louis wiedział, że oboje byli podekscytowani tym, jak wszystko się odwróciło, że wszystko naprawdę będzie okej.

\- To była niesamowita przemowa – powiedział Harry do niego, po tym jak ich ciała odsunęły się od siebie.

\- Możesz uwierzyć, ile ludzi nas tam wspiera? - Oczy Louisa wychodziły mu z głowy i czuł się tak żywy oraz radosny, że nie mógł powstrzymać się od pocałowania Harry'ego właśnie tu i teraz.

Harry uśmiechnął się życzliwym uśmiechem, który emanował ciepłem i szczęściem, ujawniając błyszczące białe zęby zza różowych warg. - Kocham cię, Lou.

\- Kocham cię, Haz.

 


End file.
